Harry Potter and the Fight to Start Over
by rynebecker02
Summary: The war was over and it was time for real life to begin. But when you're Harry Potter there will never be anything 'normal' about life. He knows he needs to move on, to start over, but what has left behind and what will he do now? Everything has changed and yet so much remains the same including his romantic life... A Harry/Hermione/Ginny story
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

**A/N: This story is a redo of a story I deleted called Harry Potter and the Flight of the Dragon. When I originally wrote that story i meant it to be a fluff/romance piece but decided to try and change it to a story with a little more adventure because I thought more people would be interested in reading that. Well it turns out I suck at writing adventure so I'll leave that to Ms Rowling. This is more the story I originally intended to write so if you read the other one the first several chapters will look very familiar though I have adjusted them somewhat to fit with the new story line. So whether you read my first story or not please check out this one and let me know what you think and I promise I'll keep this one going until the end. I enjoy writing this style of story a lot more so it is much easier to write. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh Yeah I clearly own none of the characters or really anything in this world. If i did I wouldn't be writing on a free site :-). All the characters and magical world belong to JK Rowling, thanks for sharing.**

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

The boy, who had become a man, with the strange lightning shaped scare on his forehead awoke to a strange tickling on his nose. He opened his eyes to see a black blob hovering above his head. Grasping around, he found his glasses on the shelf next to his bed and pulled them on. Hanging above his head was a small black spider swinging in the light breeze blowing through the room. Harry Potter reached up and swatted it away, _some things never change, _he thought as his mind wandered back to all those years spent with the Dursley's spending most of his nights with only the spiders for friends. But when he leaned on his elbows and looked around the room he though, _And some things will never be the same_. On his right, jerking around in reaction to some sort of wild dream, was Ron Weasley, his best mate since he had learned he was a wizard who was now so glad to finally be back home in his bed and more importantly, to his mother's cooking. On his left, on a plush cot they had pulled in, was Hermione Granger, his most loyal companion who had never once left Harry's side after all these years, sleeping peacefully for the first time in months, her face still red from all the tears she had cried the day before but who had insisted she stay with them, not ready to leave their side just yet. Ginny had offered her room to Hermione but there was still some closure that only the three of them could really understand. They had made their journey with only the three of them and it couldn't really end without a full night's sleep for it was in the nightmares that the real battles were fought.

It hadn't been more than 24 hours since their journey had ended and as he lie there with his friends Harry could help but think about how everything had changed and yet somehow, so much stayed the same. Tom Riddle was dead, killed by his own rebounding spell. Yet here he was, still surrounded by the two that had literally followed him to the end of the earth. Riddle's body had been incinerated by all of the surviving members of the DA in their final act of rebellion against those that said had said they were too young to understand this war. So many had called for Riddle's body to be paraded around so as to shout of the victory to the world. The DA had decided otherwise. No, it would end there, on their terms, and led by Neville, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry and the rest of the DA had ensured that nothing of the man would survive.

Survival, now that was something that was difficult for Harry to comprehend. How had he managed to escape again while so many more fell all around him? Fred and Collin had been murdered doing what he had taught them, fighting on instinct, surviving to the end. As he laid there all the events of the past year washed over him. He shouldn't have survived and even now he wasn't quite sure how he had done it. Then he looked to his left and he remembered why.

He knew he needed to get up and begin the arduous task of starting over but he was struggling with it and not just because his body felt like it had been hit by a truck. Getting up meant another step to an end he didn't really understand even if he had been striving for it for as long as he could remember. Funeral arrangements would begin today and by the end of the week they would be laying their friends to rest. Fred, Collin, Lupin and Tonks, they would all be given their time; all would be remembered as heroes. Then there was another that would be for the unlikeliest hero of all. Had he been asked less than 36 hours ago Harry would have and did tell any who asked that he was looking for the man's blood, hoping he would be the one to finish him. But now… well he still wasn't sure what to think. Severus Snape had been a hero of this he was sure and he had told the necessary people as much, but he still wasn't quite sure that he could shed a tear for the man.

Finally, giving up this internal fight, Harry quietly slipped out of the covers and slid into his slippers before heading out the door. He made his way down the stairs of the Burrow. Ginny's door was open and he poked his head in to find her still fast asleep, a familiar mixture of peace and pain etched on her slumbering face. He lingered there for a moment, affirming to himself that she was real, that this wasn't just another dream or a stop along the way. This was all part of coming to grips with this new reality. How many times had he watched her as a simple dot on the page of the map and dreamed of seeing her face again? Now that he was back he was having a hard time distinguishing the dream from reality. He continued down the stairs to find Mrs. Weasley bustling away in the kitchen. The bags under her eyes made it clear that she hadn't slept well, if at all; _I suppose the thought of burying a son will make sleeping a bit difficult,_ Harry thought. When she noticed Harry she did a valiant job of putting a smile on her face and asking, "Oh Harry would you like some breakfast dear?"

"Thank you, but I'll just wait for everyone else to wake up," Harry said softly.

He continued into the parlor where he found Mr. Weasley with a huge stack of paper in front of him, "Morning son," he said affectionately.

"Good morning, what's all that?" Harry asked motioning to the paper.

"Looks like 'The Dailey Prophet' was hard at work last night getting all the details they could about the battle," he said. "There's three whole pages just on your final dual alone," he finished smiling softly.

"Oh," Harry said a bit dejectedly. The last thing he wanted to have was a physical reminder of the events of the days beyond the countless cuts and bruises that now speckled his body.

"Oh good morning dear," Harry heard Mrs. Weasley call from the kitchen.

He looked to the stairs and saw Hermione walking down. She was wearing the pair of lavender plaid pajama pants topped off by the form fitting cotton lavender tank top that always accompanied it. They were one of the few comforts she had allowed herself during their journey, "If I'm going to be sleeping in this tent I at least want to be wearing comfortable pajamas," she had always defended when Ron had pointed it out. Her hair, as always seemed to be the case for her in the morning, was perfectly bushy and he smiled up at her softly, "Morning," she replied to Molly. She continued down the stairs and made her way over to Harry. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Better than I thought I might," he replied. "And you?"

"Not horrible," she murmured. "Although Ron's snoring kept me up for a while," she said smiling.

"Yeah apparently when he has a real bed he sleeps a bit sounder," he replied sitting down on the sofa as Hermione did the same.

"So, what do you two have planned for the day?" Mr. Weasley asked, glancing up from his paper.

"Well I don't know," Harry said. "I mean now that we don't have an evil wizard to defeat it has kind of cleared up my schedule."

"Yeah, no Hallows to find, no horrible horcruxes to destroy; it certainly does clear the plate a little doesn't it," Hermione quipped, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"Well Molly and I have to meet with Kingsley today to work on some paper work for the ministry," Arthur stated.

"Does he need anything from me," Harry asked a bit dolefully.

"Oh no my boy, you three have done more than enough. There will come a time when I'm sure he will have some questions but for today, please, put your feet up," he replied.

"Thanks," Harry said somberly.

"Well great then you can come with me to Australia if you'd like Harry," Hermione offered. "I need to go track down my parents and somehow convince them to return here. McGonagall told me that the healers at St. Mungos would be able to revive their memory. Though she did say that I had probably done such a good job that it will likely take several weeks so I need to get to them quickly. I was hoping to have them back before my mom's birthday in the begging of August so that doesn't leave me much room to spare."

"Yeah I can do that," Harry stated. "Do you think we should go wake up Ron first?"

"Oh if I know my boy I think he'll probably just want to spend the day in bed. Plus I think George and Percy are gonna need someone to pal around with today," Molly said confidently walking in to join them.

"I can stay," Harry said softly.

"Oh no need for that dear, you two go, heaven knows you've earned a bit of a vacation," Molly said.

"Okay I'll go pack us up a day bag," Hermione said. "We should be back by tonight as long as they haven't pack up and move the city I left them in," she finished.

As Harry turned to follow Hermione as she bounded up the stairs he saw Ginny coming down them. _Why does she always have to look so beautiful? _he thought as she walked past him and he turned to watch her collapse onto one of the chairs around the table. Just over a year ago she was his and he was hers. They had spent a glorious two months together as a couple but when it came time to get down to business he couldn't take her with him. There was still a part of him that asked himself why he had never asked her to come along on their journey or why, perhaps, she had not insisted on going. There would have been danger sure, but there was danger everywhere. He had planned on going out alone but a small part of him always knew that Ron and Hermione would never allow that. But Ginny was different. Maybe it was the difference in age or maybe it was just that out of all of them she was probably the strongest willed of all but for some reason she never seemed to need the others like they needed one another. She could stand on her own and be okay where the trio only seemed complete as a whole, _well at least two of the three, _he thought to himself remembering Ron's random departures. But now, back together, Harry wasn't sure what was real. He knew his feelings for Ginny had been real but what about that night in the tent when it was just Harry and Hermione and he had pulled her to dance? What had that been? _She's with Ron, you saw them kiss last night you idiot, _he reminded himself. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr and Mrs Wilkins

**Chapter 2: Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins**

The breeze whipped through his mangy hair and small speckles of sand gently slapped his face. Hermione had just apparated them to a sandy beach near downtown Sydney. Ron had indeed decided to stay back with George and Percy so their trio was again down to two. He didn't mind this though, they almost seemed to work better alone. Ron, who was always looking for a shortcut, or an easier way, had often hindered their progress over the last year when sometimes the best way wasn't always the most efficient. While neither of them would ever say it out loud they both knew that to get the job done it was best for Ron to wait around until the action started. It was best to leave the planning for those with the patience to understand. He had saved Harry's life though, on more than one occasion, Hermione's too. Yeah when it was time for action there were few better then Ron Weasley, but today they were better without. "So where to?" Harry asked, blinking again in the bright sunshine.

"I implanted on their minds to move here. They should be in the phone book," Hermione related walking over to the muggle phone booth. "Yes here they are, Mr. and Mrs. W. Wilkins, oh but there's no address," she pouted dropping the book dejectedly.

"Wait Hermione your parents were dentists before right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, how could I be so stupid," she replied flipping through the book again. She went to the yellow pages and found to the dentists. "Ah yes here they are, Wilkins and Wilkins Family Dentistry," she said and she grabbed hold of Harry's hand and off they went. When Harry opened his eyes again they were standing in an alleyway between two white stucco buildings. Hermione turned and peaked through the window, "Dad," she whispered, peering at the man in the white dentist's jacket. "Oh Harry they're here," she said nearly overcome with emotion.

"I'm glad for you Hermione," Harry mumbled suddenly finding the pebbles at his feet very interesting.

"Oh Harry I'm so insensitive. Here it's only been what, ten months since I saw them and you, well do you even remember them anymore Harry?"

"In flashes," he said. "Mostly green," he continued in a sorry attempt to make a joke.

"Oh Harry," she said as she threw her arms around him. They hadn't hugged like this since Dobby had died but this somehow felt different. He noticed the smell of her hair, _mmm coconuts, _and the way in which his hands seemed to fit perfectly along the contours of her back.

"It's okay Hermione really, I'm okay," he said.

"I'll never understand how you do it Harry," she said into his shoulder not letting go.

"How I do what?" he asked.

"Be the most powerful wizard of all time yet still manage to make everything about everyone else."

"That's what makes me the most powerful wizard of all time," Harry boasted sarcastically. "Magic works magic."

Hermione stepped back and playfully slugged his arm, "Maybe like the fourth most powerful," she teased smiling. They walked around to the front of the building and walked to the front desk like they had planned.

The receptionist behind the desk looked up from her computer and said quite cheerfully, "What can I do for you today mate?" she asked Harry.

"Oh yes I need to see Dr. Wilkins," he exclaimed, parroting what Hermione and he had discussed.

"Which one?"

"Oh um either one will work, I've got a terrible toothache," he replied grabbing his jaw in an attempt to fake a pain in his mouth.

"Do you have an appointment? She asked.

"Umm no," he said frowning.

"Oh I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins are booked up all through the day."

"Oh but please," Harry said wincing, trying to make the pain seem almost too much to bare. "It won't take but a minute."

"Tell you what Sweet Cheeks, I think I just may be able to squeeze you in just before we close up for the day. Can you come back at 4:15?" she asked.

"Oh thank you," he replied. "Yes, yes I'll be here." And with that he and Hermione headed back out into the late morning sun. "I still don't see why I'm the one who had to get his teeth poked at," he whined as they walked slowly down the street.

"Harry I'm the daughter of two very talented dentists, my teeth are perfect. The exam wouldn't last long enough for you to make a sandwich, let alone everything we need to do. I told you, while you're getting your teeth checked out I'll change this place into a nice little café then I'll come back in as one of their hygienists," she said shaking their last remains of polyjuice potion, "and offer them each a spot of tea with a deep sleeping solution. Then we can apparate them to St Mungos."

"Well you do have nice teeth," Harry said laughing at her, _and skin_, he thought to himself. "But what exactly do you propose we do for the next five hours?" he asked.

"What everyone does when they come to Australia silly," Hermione said.

"You want to go hunt kangaroos?" he asked.

"Oh honestly Harry," she said as she stuck her hand into the back she had packed before pulling something out. "To the beach," she said handing him his Gryffindor red swim suit. They headed down to the beach, smiling and laughing together for the first time in ages. Somehow being so far away from everything they had left almost made him forget about what was going on back home. When they got to the beach Harry pulled out a little bit of muggle money and rented them a cabana for the day and ducked inside to change while Hermione went to grab them a couple of sandwiches for lunch. Harry came out just in time for Hermione to head in and he began to walk casually toward the water. "Harry," Hermione called, "It's time for lunch." Harry turned around and nearly tripped over nothing. Hermione was pulling back the curtains of the cabana but it wasn't what she was doing that had Harry so boggled, it was the small white string bikini with four ties and four triangles for fabric. _She's my best friend, she's my best friend, she's my best friend, _Harry repeated in his head as he tried to gather himself while walking back to the cabana. He sat down on one of the lounges and faced the ocean as he began to munch on his sandwich, determined to look anywhere other than at Hermione. _How have I not noticed her before?_ "Harry when did you find time to work out?" Hermione asked as they ate.

Harry nearly choked on his food, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well you certainly look a bit more toned and trim since we all got to see you when we got you from the Dursley's."

"Oh yeah well it's not exactly like we've been doing a lot of lying around since then now have we," he answered.

"Point taken," she replied as he stole another glance in her direction. _God she's gorgeous, _he thought, _but no wait I can't think that, she's with Ron, or at least maybe, oh gosh I don't know but what I do know is that I can't think that._

The rest of the afternoon was spent between the water and the beach. They played in the waves, lounged in the cabana and even transfigured one of their plates into a Frisbee to play around with. Towards the end of the day they took a long walk down the beach and it was all Harry could do not to reach out and grab her hand, _she's my best friend, she's my best friend, she's my best friend,_ he had continued to remind himself. The conversation may not have been great.

At around four o'clock they packed up and headed back to the dentist. They played their parts to perfection and by five o'clock 'The Seaweed Café' was open for business and two dentists that nobody remembered were headed to London.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as they walked back out the doors of St Mungos. "For a while there today I forgot it all, it was nice."

"Yeah," Harry said softly, "It was nice to forget."


	3. Chapter 3: Four Funerals

**Chapter 3: Four Funerals**

There was an odd auburn haze on the horizon that morning, a few days after Harry and Hermione had returned from Australia. The muggle news that was on at the little diner said it was because of a rare occurring natural chemical reaction between the sea and the fields of poppies that lined many of England's shores. Harry, who was sharing a booth in the back with Kingsley, knew differently though as he nibbled on his bacon. It was George's tribute to his brother. 'Color Changing Colossal Confusion' he had called it. "Changes the color of the air to confuse friend or foe," he had explained that morning as he set it off. "It was the last thing Fred and I were working on just before the battle. We couldn't seem to get it past the haze level. I won't now."

"You know you did what was necessary, right my boy?" Kingsley asked, his deep voice bringing Harry back from his thoughts.

"'We all must face the choice between what is right, and what is easy,' Dumbledore taught me that," Harry replied. "Doesn't make much difference right now though does it? Just because it was right doesn't mean it wasn't wrong as well."

"Harry, you saved countless lives."

"Not Fred's, not Tonks' or Lupin's, not even little Collin could be spared."

"But Dennis was, and little Teddy, George, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie; do I need to keep going?"

"But why me?" Harry yelled slamming his fists on the table. The question that had been bottled up inside of him was now exploding onto Kingsley. "What makes me so special? Is it because I have this stupid lightning bolt on my head? Riddle knew magic I could never dream of. Why me? Why am I still here?"

"Harry I could strike you dead right now, I know the curse, you'd never see it coming. That lightning bolt on your forehead couldn't do anything about it. You're still here because you feel pain, you feel sorrow, you have remorse. You're human Harry, something Riddle gave up long ago and something he tried desperately to keep himself from."

"Maybe he had the right idea," Harry said, now calming slightly.

"You wish to be something other than human, to be something of the monstrosity you finished off the other night?" Kingsley asked.

"He didn't hurt when those around him fell," Harry said. "He lost people that night too, loads of them. But he didn't care. It didn't matter to him. It was all just a means to end."

"And that has made all the difference Harry," Kingsley said. "You have loved and you have lost and you fought to protect those you love with no regard for yourself. Riddle never knew love. He fought out of greed for only himself and when you get right down to it, it is that choice to love that isn't easy but is right."

Kingsley had way of putting a sense of finality to a conversation. Dumbledore had it too. There was no more to say or maybe nothing that could be said. They paid the bill and headed out into the morning haze and headed down the street. They ducked into an alleyway and, with a pop, were soon walking down High Street in Hogsmead. There seemed to be a few extra ministry employees running around but other than that there seemed to be no sign of the terror that had engulfed this town just a few days ago. Several places including Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks had already reopened their doors and it appeared that there was a new sign going up outside of Zonkos. Harry glanced west and up the hill towards the school and Shrieking Shack and noticed that they too looked to be in remarkably better shape than he had left them.

"We just finalized our investigation this morning," Kingsley stated. "Got most of the remaining Death Eaters locked away."

"In Azkaban," Harry finished for him.

"No," Harry looked up at him questioningly. "No when Dumbledore told us about that cave that you two visited, well it just seemed like the perfect place. See inferi have no loyalties to coerce, they cannot be swayed. They exist only to create more of themselves. Now under normal circumstances this makes them impossible to control and therefore very dangerous but when Riddle made these he somehow made it so that they could only live in the water in that cave. As soon as we took the boat out there was no possible way for the prisoners to get off of the island except through them. They are free on that island to mingle and converse as they please, but there is no way for them to leave the island. We closed Azkaban. The dementors seemed to have all just kind of vanished. With all the joy that erupted throughout the world that night it seems as if it was simply too much for them to handle."

"What about the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"Well Draco and his mother showed the ultimate remorse that night Harry but we couldn't just allow them get off scot free, especially since we knew they wouldn't be safe that way. We sent them to live in Albania. Flitwick did some fancy wand work so that they could live out there days in a village near where Riddle hid all those years but couldn't leave it's boundaries. They won't be going anywhere or believe me, we'll know."

"What about Draco's father?" Harry asked solemnly.

"He is joining his friends on the island for a while. It shouldn't take long for him to come begging to be sent with his family but we thought we'd let him spend some time with them for a while," Kingsley replied with a little smirk. Death Eaters where Riddle was helped to meet his end, the Malfoys where he had been forced into hiding, the irony of it all brought a small smirk to Harry's face as well.

When they reached the cemetery he smiled again. Greeting them at the gates was huge box of Weasley's Wildfire Wizz-Bangs. 'Take one and pull cord when instructed (or whenever the mood feels a bit too stiff if you'd rather)' the sign said and Harry and Kingsley each grabbed one before heading towards a large group of chairs. Kingsley walked over and greeted Arthur and Molly who seemed to be in good spirits. Harry looked around at the gathered crowd. He noticed George standing with Lee, lobbing little pills into the gathering crowds that were causing them to quickly separate. Ginny was standing a few feet away from them, looking radiant in a black dress that was topped off with pink ruffles, chatting with Neville and Cho. Ron and Hermione were near her chatting with Luna who was looking unique as always in her bright green sun dress. Hermione was looking back at him and smiling sweetly. For the second time that week Harry had to take a second look to make sure it really was the plain girl he had spent the last nine months camping with as now she was wearing a strapless black dress that hugged her every curve and dropped down just below her knees. _She's my best friend, she's my best friend, _he repeated to himself again as he made his way towards them.

Hermione took a few steps away from the group and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the each cheek, "How was your breakfast with the Minister?" she asked.

"Hermione, he's still Kingsley," he replied, "He just has a title now."

"Well then fine, how was your breakfast with Kingsley?"

"Fine," he said. "He just wanted to make sure that I wasn't being bothered and how I was doing…" he trailed off.

"You shouted at him didn't you," she declared.

"And why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because you always shout when people ask you how you're feeling."

"Well not a lot," he replied with a reproachful grin on his face.

"Oh Harry you really shouldn't," she said.

"Shouldn't what?" Ron asked, walking up with Luna as Neville, Ginny and Cho joined them.

"Harry shouted at the minister this morning," Hermione stated.

"He asked you how you felt didn't he?" Harry nodded. "Well that was right dumb of him wasn't it?" Ron said smirking.

"It's okay Harry," Luna began in her wistful tone. "You're just on edge because of the nargles. You have a great deal of them about you today."

"Yeah Hermione duh, it's just the nargles," Ron said smiling. With one loud pop they looked up at a sign asking everyone to their seats. The funeral was really a joyous affair with family members and friend recounting with great enjoyment their favorite Fred prank. At the end of the ceremony after all the fireworks had been shot there was one more loud bang and everyone turned to find the source. Back on High Street the new sign over Zonkos was now visible. Fred's Fun House it read, a new location dedicated to his memory where Hogwarts students really could learn from the master. McGonagall and Flitwick could be seen shaking their heads but even they couldn't help but smile.

Tonks' and Lupin's funeral the next day was a bit more of a solemn affair but they too were laid peacefully to rest and their most triumphant moments relived. Snape's funeral was the hardest for Harry. He still hadn't told anyone but Ron and Hermione about Snape's final hour and even to them he had left out many of the details. He had told the Weasley's and Kingsley only that he deserved a hero's funeral like the rest and that had been enough. Without a story to back it up there weren't many people there, but Kingsley made it special all the same. There were days like that for many all over England in the days following that night, hero's stories told and hero buried and finally the wizarding world was left to move on.


	4. Chapter 4: McGonagall's Request

**Chapter 4: McGonagall's Request**

A week after Snape's funeral Harry awoke again with a black blob over his face. This time though when he found his glasses he found that it was one of the small birds that Hermione had transfigured to be a toy for Crookshanks. He looked to his left and saw Hermione lying on her bed reading. It was a week after they had left the Burrow. With all of the funerals over with Harry and Hermione had been trying to move on from their grief but with the death of a son and a brother the Wesley's just weren't there yet. Hermione insisted that they needed some time to be alone as a family so that they could grieve without being forced to play host as well. Mrs. Weasley had tried to maintain that Harry and Hermione were as good as family but she soon found out what Ron and Harry had learned long ago, you don't mess with Hermione once she's made up her mind about something. So they had packed up their things and headed for Hermione's. With her parents still a few weeks away from being released from St. Mungos Hermione decided that she would stay at home but insisted that Harry come along when he had made the notion that he would go stay at the Leaky Cauldron. "Just because I thought we should leave the Burrow doesn't mean I'm ready to be alone," she had said, "You'll stay with me." And with that she had pulled the cot into her bedroom for Harry to sleep on. They had gone back to visit a few times but for the most part they were on their own again.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said when she noticed him looking in her direction.

"Morning," he replied.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Does it come from a stream?" he joked in reference to the countless fish they had eaten for nearly every meal during their journey.

"No," she retorted smiling wickedly at him, "It comes from a store."

"Love some then," he replied and they both climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen.

They were just sitting down to their breakfast of cereal and toast when they heard a tapping at the window. Harry instinctively went for his wand but when he looked he saw a large grey barn owl sitting on the windowsill. Hermione walked over and opened the window to allow the owl to fly in and land on the counter. Tied to her leg was a note bearing both Harry and Hermione's name. Hermione pulled it off of her leg as Harry tossed the owl a piece of cereal. "It's from McGonagall," she said unrolling the piece of parchment. "She wants to meet with the two of us this afternoon at The Three Broomsticks."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't say," Hermione replied.

"She probably wants to take points away from Gryffindor for the mess I made in the Great Hall," Harry quipped.

"We should probably get moving," she replied. "You slept in so long that it's nearly noon and we're to meet her at 1:00." So they quickly ate the rest of their breakfast and went to get cleaned up for the day. They both dressed in muggle clothes and at 12:45 they apparated together to High Street. As they walked down the street every eye they passed lingered a bit longer than normal on them. "Do you think they'll ever find something else to take their mind off of it?" she asked.

"I hope not," Harry responded quietly while keeping his eyes averted from passing strangers. "The longer they stare the longer that means they'll remember the peace. It's the choice between what is right and what is easy," Harry said repeating what had become his mantra. "This isn't easy, but it's right."

"Harry what happened that night after you left the Shrieking Shack? I mean what really happened?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Not yet Hermione," he replied as a flash of green flashed through his mind.

"You know it would help you if you talked about it right?"

"How did it feel when Bellatrix tortured you?" he asked in response.

"Well played," Hermione said laughing softly. He knew she wasn't ready either.

McGonagall was waiting for them in a corner booth when they arrived at the Three Broomsticks and waived them over. "Thank you so much for meeting me on such short notice," she said as she greeted them.

"Well ya know without the most evil wizard to hunt down it's freed up a bit of time for us," Harry said laughing to himself at the same joke he had told countless times now as Hermione shook her head.

"Yes I'm sure it has," she replied as they all sat down. "And speaking of that time have you two given any thought as to what you will do now?"

"I have professor," Hermione said.

"Please dear call me Minerva," she said with a soft smile.

"Sorry Minerva but yeah I was thinking about really trying to push harder with S.P.E.W." she replied.

"A noble endeavor indeed," she replied. "And you Mr. Potter?"

Truthfully he hadn't made it past what he was going to have for lunch, let alone what he would do for the rest of his life. "I'm not sure, maybe see if I can get on with a professional quidditch team," he said off the cuff.

"Very ambitious," she stated. "But tell me, have either of you considered finishing your schooling?"

"I thought that you weren't allowed at Hogwarts after you turned 18," Hermione stated. "In Hogwarts a History it said that no one over the age of 17 may begin a year at Hogwarts."

"Ah yes and so is the case my dear and has been since its inception but this year the governors and I have seen fit to make an exception. For the first time in our history last year was taught by several that did not have the students' best interest at heart and we feel it likely did not adequately prepare the students for life outside those walls. So we have decided to give all students two options. If they feel they are ready they will be free to take the end of year examinations for their year and the start of term and then go from there or, if they should choose they may simply repeat the previous year. While I understand that the two of you, along with Mr Weasley did things far beyond then anything you would have learned in school I would still make the humble recommendation that you three take all of your seventh year courses in order to fully grasp everything Hogwarts has to offer."

"Well that would be great," Hermione stated.

"I don't know," Harry began. "I mean I don't know how excited I am about signing up for more classes as well as having to share a bathroom and bedroom with a new group of guys."

"Well I can't do anything about the classes, although I think without the influence of the ministry you will find those more enjoyable as well but as far as sharing a room with a group of guys I can help you with that." Harry and Hermione both looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "See I understand that this is going to be a rebuilding year for Hogwarts in more ways than one and I thought, who else to lead this group of students than the hero's of our world. I would like to make you two the Head Boy and Head Girl this year. In addition to a few minor responsibilities you two would also have your own dormitory with a common room and bathroom that would just be for the two of you."

Hermione gave a small squeal of delight but Harry still wasn't sure.

"I also have one other small request," Minerva continued. "See with another year about to begin we unfortunately find ourselves yet again in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The other teachers and I have noticed that those involved with the DA scored higher on their tests then any students have in years."

"Honestly Minerva that was mostly Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"And while I understand that I do believe that he has taught you and Mr Weasley thing or two. Perhaps you two could teach the first three or four years and Harry the remaining."

_Teaching at Hogwarts, _Harry thought to himself_. _It was one of the few things that Harry had ever even considered doing. It was Hermione that had put the idea his head when she had told him he was a great teacher and that had always made him wonder."Oh come on Harry, it would be great," Hermione said.

He turned to look at her and saw her giving him her best puppy dog face. "Well that's just not fair," Harry said smiling at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Okay fine, you win," he said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh Harry I know you'll love it," she said throwing her arms around him.

"I am so pleased to hear this," Minerva said. "I will go speak with Mr. Weasley, I assume you will be hearing from him soon." With that she headed out the door.

"Oh Harry, do you know what this means?"

"We're going back to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"We're going home," she replied as Minerva smiled at them before wishing them well and leaving.

"Oh Harry this is so great. Did you know that as head boy and head girl we can basically come and go as we please. We don't have a curfew, we can leave Hogwarts whenever we like and we have our own private dormitory, common room, bathroom, and library."

"Oh come on Hermione. I spent the last seven years trying to avoid the library," he whined.

"It'll make it easier for you to copy my homework," she mentioned grinning.

"Well at least there's that."

They spent the rest of the afternoon wondering around Hogsmead. Finally after a dinner at the Hogs Head to say hello to Aberforth they headed back to Hermione's. When they got there Pigwidgeon was waiting for them. She had a note tied to her leg and Hermione quickly pulled it off and opened it so that they could read it together.

_Harry and Hermione-_

_I heard about you two being named Head Boy and Girl from Minerva, (it still feels really weird calling her that), congratulations. She also told me you were going to teach DADA, asked me to do it too. Said that as professors we could basically do as we please. Even offered to let me stay in the room normally reserved for the DADA professor… but I just can't. Ever since Fred died I've just realized what's really important. I love you guys but family comes first. I'm going to work at the shop with George, the whole family is, well except Ginny of course, Mum wouldn't hear it when she said she could just skip her last year at Hogwarts. Besides, she's been made Quidditch Captain and Harry, she says you should tryout J. Anyway, while I may still see you at Hogsmead I just can't go back. I'm sorry, keep in touch and have a great year. I'll miss you both._

_-Ron_

"He's not coming," Harry said in a bit of shock.

"No, he's not," Hermione repeated softly.

"But it's always been the three of us. We've always been the trio. How are we supposed to do this without him?"

"Harry you know that's not true. Ron has left us several times. He left us at the begging of the Triwizard Tournament, and more importantly he left us this last year when we needed him most."

"Well yes but he always came back," Harry said aggressively.

"When it was easy, not when it was right," Hermione said. "Don't you get it, he's the antithesis of you. A hard worker to be sure but only when it benefited him, only when it was easy enough to do so. When things got tough Ronald ran. He won't come back this time Harry," she said defiantly. "He's off with his family doing what is best for him, not what is best for everyone."

"How are you not more upset about this? I mean your boyfriend is just up and leaving you to fend for yourself."

"My what?" Hermione asked.

"Your boyfriend, ya know, my best mate, the freckled ginger haired bloke that we got to know pretty well."

"Harry, Ron's not my boyfriend."

"He's not? But you kissed him that night and you're always having those private, whispered conversations."

"Harry I thought I was going to die that night. I mean after everything we had tried to do to stop it Voldemort was taking over the castle. I kissed him because just once I wanted to feel what it felt like to be kissed."

"What about Krum?" Harry asked.

"That was just a rumor drawn up by that awful Skeeter woman. But Harry, Ron and I aren't together. We never have been and even if he was coming back we never would be."

"I always just assumed. I mean you were always spending so much time with us."

"You assumed that there couldn't be any other reason to spend time with the 'two' of you. Honestly Harry sometimes you can be really dense."

"Hermione what are you saying?"

"Harry have you ever stopped to think about yourself, about how you're doing, about how you're feeling?"

"I don't know, there was just always something else to think about," he replied.

"Exactly," she said with an exacerbated tone. "You assumed that Ron and I were together because there couldn't possibly be someone else that I could be with. After all I spent all my time around the 'two' of you and if not Ron then who? All you ever think about is what everyone else is feeling so why not one more time. Do you want to know what I saw before I killed that horcrux down in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Not really," Harry answered truthfully.

"You Harry, I saw you," she said ignoring Harry's comment. "I saw you being finished by Riddle. I saw you being tortured by Lucius and bitten by Greyback. I saw you dying over and over and over again."

"Why did you see all that?" Harry asked.

"Aaaaarrrrggg Harry don't you get it?" she asked now more frustrated than Harry had ever seen her. "I saw you because you're the one I need Harry. You're the one that I could never live without. You're the one that I would give my life for, you're the one…"

"I love you," Harry said interrupting her tirade.

"You what?" Hermione asked, taking a physical step back.

"I love you. You asked me if I ever thought about how I was doing, what I was feeling, well I just did, and my feeling is… I love you."

"Harry I didn't say that so that you would say that to me," she replied.

"I know… but I do… I love you. And if you don't love me too that's fine. I don't need that, I just… need you."

"Harry, I do. I mean, I love you too," she said softly. "But what about Ginny?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly. "I did love her, maybe I still do, but so much has changed in the past year. I think her and I may need to start over."

"That actually makes sense," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Yeah well your logical brain has to rub off on me some," he said grinning. "But does that mean it's okay with you that I may or may not love her too?" he asked.

"Harry you have loved Ginny for four years. I'm not naive enough to believe that a year in a tent with me is going to completely wash that away. I've had seven years with Ron to figure out what our relationship was, you and Ginny had two months. I think you owe it to each other to see what's there just like I think we owe it to each other to see the same thing. Ginny is my best friend in the world outside of you and Ron and nothing like this will change anything. We'll talk," she said with the cutest little grin.

"So wait," Harry interjected. "You mean that I love you and you love me and we're going back to Hogwarts together?"

"I love you, and you love me and we're going home," she said softly. Harry gazed into her eyes as she said the final words. He brought his hand up to her chin and, smiling at her, he led her lips to his. When their lips met it was like the weight of the world finally lifted off his shoulders. Finally he didn't have to worry about how everyone else was doing because for the first time in his life Harry was really and truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Head Boy and Girl

**Chapter 5: Head Boy and Girl**

The next few weeks passed by in a whirlwind. Now that they were going back to Hogwarts they didn't have much time to get everything they needed. With the war they had lost all of the basic necessities for school so they spent a lot of time in Diagon Alley shopping for everything they needed. The first time Harry and Hermione went to Gringotts Harry had been given quite the shock when he was taken to a new location for his vault. When he opened the new door he found stacks and stacks more of gold then he ever knew he had. "What's all this?" he asked the goblin that had accompanied him.

"Your vault was combined with the old Black family vault upon the request of the will of Sirius Black, the last remaining Black that was just released upon further investigation unto his past. We were forced to move it all to this new, higher security location. The new combined total is 742,354,598 galleons."

Harry and Hermione's mouths both hit the floor. While Hermione was quite well off herself she had never even heard of that amount of money. With a huge overwhelming feeling Harry grabbed a few handfuls and off they went. They got all the parchment, potion items, and books they would need for the year.

The Weasley's were all hard at work getting the new Hogsmead shop setup so Harry and Hermione had only seen them once or twice for dinner. Consequently there was still musch left unsaid between Harry and Ginny, a fact that was becoming increasingly clear to both of them.

The first week of August Hermione's parents were finally released from St Mungos. It had been a long night trying to explain everything right down to the fact that their only daughter was now holding the hand of the boy that had apparently led her close to death and since then had been spending every night in their own house alone. But seeing the love they both shared for one another had finally won out and they began to ask many questions which, Hermione was relieved to find, Harry answered most honestly.

A few days before they were to leave they got another owl from Minerva with their instructions. She told them what they needed to do on the train and where to go once they got to Hogsmead. Finally the 1st of September arrived and they packed all of their things into their trunks and apparated to platform 9¾ along with Crookshanks. Once on the train they gave their instructions to the Prefects and began to wonder around the train to see whom they still knew. Most of their year had decided to return. Lavender, who seemed to be adjusting nicely to her little werewolf problem, and the Patil twins were hanging out in one cabin along with Seamus. Dean, apparently, like Ron had taken over the family business with the death of his father. Neville, Luna and Ginny were in another cabin and Neville and Luna were doing their best to cheer Ginny up. The sight of Harry and Hermione seemed to perk her up a bit as Hermione greeted her with a big hug. Harry stood back a bit, not quite sure of what to do. After releasing Hermione Ginny and Harry looked awkwardly at each other before leaning in for a quick embrace. They spent a while catching up with their friends and Ginny and Harry began to discuss how best to run Quidditch tryouts before they were called back to their cabin to prepare the Prefects for the arrival at the school. Once the train arrived at the station Harry and Hermione jumped off and quickly found themselves in a bear hug from Hagrid. "So glad to see you too and hey, we're almost like peers now. But don't go thinking that will give you any kind of preferential treatment in class now," he said with a wink as he headed off to find the first years. Harry pulled out his Firebolt and pulled Hermione on in front of him and off they sped to the Castle. With a few mumbled incantations he had heard Dumbledore use Harry made it so that they were able to pass through the protective enchantments that surrounded the castle walls.

When they got there they found Minerva waiting for them with two new set's of robes. "You will wear these when you are on official professor duties such as feasts and exam days. Other than that you may wear whatever you please as we have done away with robes at the request of Dumbledore who always hated the visual separation." She then led them to a room behind the Great Hall for them to change before they were led to their seats at the staff table just as everyone else began to file in. After several more minutes the first years were brought through the huge doors by a smiling Hagrid and the sorting hat was brought to its place. Everyone waited patiently and then quite suddenly that hat began to speak;

_A long, long time ago_

_Before I had these holes_

_There lived four famous founders_

_With a mission in their souls_

_They sought to teach the young_

_To show them right from wrong,_

_So they made me to help them_

_To decide where all belong_

_I was given a simple task_

_To look deep into young hearts_

_And provide for them the best way_

_For them to make their start_

_For years in went by smoothly_

_Even as the founders passed by_

_For there was always a greater good_

_To keep the young ones from asking why_

_But one day I met a wizard_

_And I knew first he was not right_

_And to this day I wish I could have_

_Thrown him out that night_

_Tom Riddle was his name_

_A boy without a friend_

_Who knew from that very day_

_How so many would meet their end_

_His became the name_

_That all I met came to fear_

_Who stuck around like none other_

_Year, after year, after year_

_I thought that he might finish us_

_I began to believe that he would win_

_But little did I know_

_That the real story was about to begin_

_Seven years ago today_

_I was placed upon his head_

_A silly little bespectacled boy_

_Who was as pure as fresh white bread_

_For the next seven years he faced him_

_And fought the fights the war entailed_

_And then because of his pure heart_

_He succeeded where so many had failed_

_And so I ask dear friends of mine_

_Allow me this moment or two_

_Because we all owe a debt of gratitude_

_To the man that saved both me and you_

_It's because of him that we continue_

_For without him we simply could not win_

_So all rise and thank Harry Potter…_

The entire hall erupted with those words. Friends that Harry had known for years, people he had never seen, the professors who had led the way and most importantly his most loyal companion all rose to give Harry a standing ovation. He looked down at first, embarrassed by the attention but then Hermione leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You represent the hope of the world Harry, let them have this moment." She always did know what to say. And so finally he stood up and thanked them all for their generosity. He looked around to see tears flowing down the face of Hagrid and Minerva and walked over to thank them individually. Finally after several minutes the applause faded and all took their seats and again all eyes were on the Sorting Hat who had a grin so wide it looked as though he may split a seam

_…Now the sorting may begin_

There was another spattering of applause as Harry attempted to get his face back to some normal hue as Hermione wrapped her arms around him. With that the sorting began and everyone, even the Slytherins applauded for everyone. After the sorting hat had been put away Minerva stood up to address the throng. "Another year at Hogwarts and this a year unlike any we have seen before. The sorting hat was right. None of us would be here if it wasn't for not only this amazing young man on my left but also the beautiful young lady beside him as well as their third companion who has moved on from this place and that is why it was no question for me to make them not only the Head Boy and Girl this year but also your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers." There was another round of applause and Harry forced Hermione to stand and take her thanks. "I would also like to announce that this year will be a year of celebration begging in just two weeks with the Celebration Ball. There will be an extra day for Hogsmead visits next weekend to accommodate anyone who would like to get themselves something nice to wear to the dance. Other celebratory announcements will come throughout the year but remember that we are here to learn and therefore must continue to abide by the rules. Any rule breaking will be punished and there is still the ever important House Cup which will hold even more meaning this year as the winging house will also be given their own 'Day In The Sun' or a trip to the French Rivera for the day so I dare say you may want to behave. Now without another word let the feast begin." With a simple wave of her wand the food appeared on the tables and all began to dig in.

After everyone had finished eating they were released to their dormitories. Harry and Hermione quickly made their way around to the Prefects to tell them the passwords for their respective houses. Then they were free to head to their own common room after figuring out from Minerva where it was. They were directed towards the astronomy tower where about three quarters of the way up they found a picture of none other than Dumbledore. "Aw good evening my most prized pupils and welcome back. I was so pleased to hear that you had accepted Minerva's invitation and we both thought it fitting that one of my portraits be placed at your entrance. I assume she told you the password?"

"Sherbet Lemon," Harry said smiling, finally understanding why it had been made that.

"One of the things I miss most in death," said the old man smiling. "But do have a lovely evening," and with that the portrait swung open.

They were led to a short hallways followed by another spiral staircase. When they reached the top they opened the door and peered inside. There they found a common room that was nearly the size of the one they had previously shared with all the other Gryffindors. It was decorated all in cherry wood and had several large, cushy chairs and sofas in front of the fireplace. To the left they found their own huge, private library that was lined with books and had two large desks in the middle of the room. Next they made their way to another corridor that had two sets of staircases. Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry before they headed up their separate ways. Harry walked up to a huge room that had walls lined with posters of Quidditch teams as well as several pictures of he and Ron and Hermione as well as the Order of the Phoenix and the DA. Then, looking to his left he found a huge four poster that looked all too inviting and then a perch with a brilliant looking red bird standing atop it. Harry walked over and found a note attached to it's leg.

_Harry,_

_Fawkes came back after the battle. He is lovely but I think it best that you have him, after all he did save your life._

_Minerva_

Harry smiled as he patted the phoenix on the head softly before making his way around to room to find one of his windows looked out over Hogsmead while the other looked to the Quidditch pitch. Then he made his way towards the only door in the room and opened it. Inside he found a humongous bathroom, larger than even the one he had used with the Prefects before. It had a large pool sized bath as well as a huge shower. There were two toilets along with a huge counter with two sinks each of which had a huge wrapped basket next to them. As he began to open the basket he heard the other door open and he turned to see Hermione's mouth drop. "Oh my God Harry this is amazing," she said taking in the room.

"Yes and look here, they given us each a basket full of the highest quality toiletries," he said as he rifled through several bottled of cologne and aftershave. Hermione found her basket to contain perfume as well as an abundance of her favorite makeup and shaving products.

"Harry you simply must come see my room," Hermione soon said, "It's amazing."

"I thought boys weren't allowed in the girls rooms," he said rubbing his rump remembering the last time he had tried to go into Hermione's room.

"That was before you became Head Boy silly," she said leaning up to kiss him again.

"Ooo I think I'm really going to like this idea," he said as he followed her into her room. He found it to be very similar to his but customized just to Hermione's taste. The walls were lined with pictures of friends and famous paintings while Crookshanks had a huge cat house for herself.

As they stood together gazing out her window over the grounds below, (Hermione had a view of the dark forest which from up here didn't look quite so dark) he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and looked up at him before he leaned down to kiss her lips. They kissed at the window for several minutes before it became even more passionate as they began to run their hands over each other's backsides. They teetered back and forth for a minute before they fell back onto Hermione's bed with Hermione directly on top of him. She leaned into him and moaned softly before she leaned up, smiled at him and said, "I think maybe we should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow what with our first day teaching." Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead before she climbed up and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah and I should go check on Fawkes," he replied.

"You have Fawkes now?" she asked running off into his room as he smiled.

They got ready for bed in their shared bathroom stealing flirting glances the whole time. Finally after Harry had run out of excuses to stay there he leaned in for one final kiss, "Goodnight love," he said smiling softly at her.

"Goodnight love," she replied and he headed for his room. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, not a nightmare in sight.


	6. Chapter 6: Celebrate Good Times

**A/N: Okay this is the chapter where we get into why this story is rated M. If somewhat descriptive love scenes offend you it's probably best to skip past the last part of this chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Celebrate Good Times**

The first week of the term went off without a hitch. Harry and Hermione were naturals at teaching. After giving his classes the first day to ask him any question they wished he had moved on and had them learning things that none of them had ever thought they could do. His seventh year class, led by Ginny, Ron and Luna, had already moved beyond anything available in any book and was now working on psychological war games as a way to wear down your opponent using only your mind, something Harry and Hermione had come up with one night. By the end of the first week they had earned the reputation as the favorite teachers in school. "You know you newbie's are making us old farts look bad," Flitwick said one morning at breakfast. Harry and Hermione blushed but they were indeed quite pleased with themselves. They also were glad to see that their years of research for how to kill Riddle had made them quite adept at their other subjects as well and for the first time in his life Harry wasn't behind on homework by the first weekend.

That Saturday all the students headed to Hogsmead where the local dress shop had planned well and was having a sidewalk sale. Hermione had talked to Ginny and had asked if it was okay if she went to the Ball with Harry. With everything going on Ginny and Harry still hadn't had a chance to talk and Hermione wanted it to be a chance for Ron to see them together so that he could hopefully begin to move on. Ginny had understood and asked Seamus to accompany her to the ball as they had always been very friendly. Harry and Hermione along with Ginny and Seamus as well as Luna and Neville, who seemed to be getting on quite swimmingly, made their way down the path. When they arrived in Hogsmead the ladies were immediately drawn to Daphnie's Dress Shop along with seemingly every other girl at Hogwarts. They shoved the boys along, telling him to meet them at the Hogs Head in two hours, they were not allowed to see their dresses. While they shopped Harry, Neville and Seamus went to Fred's Fun House. Percy and George were running the store that day and Harry had a quick chat with them before they were overrun by the other students. He was only able to gather that Ron was fine and working mostly at the Diagon Alley location, something about Hogwarts being too close to home. After a while they made their way to the Hogs Head where they ordered the six of them some food and Butterbeers and talked with Aberforth before the girls arrived carrying a large box each and several smaller bags. They quickly hid them from view and joined in on the conversation.

The next week went by a bit slower than the first as everyone in the castle was anxiously awaiting the Celebration Ball though it was anything but less busy for Harry and Hermione who were still adjusting to being students and teachers at the same time. But with the Ball approaching it was the first time in his life Harry could remember being excited about something that he knew would bring a lot of attention to him. eventually Saturday arrived and Harry and Ginny spent much of the daytime teaching Hermione how to fly as she had never fully embraced it. At around 4 o'clock though the girls said they had to head off and get ready. Harry took the time and went to visit Hagrid who was also getting ready as apparently Madam Maxine would be attending the ball as well. Finally at around 6:30 Harry decided that he had better go get ready as well. He headed up to their room and into the shared bathroom where Hermione had conjured a large wall down the middle of the room so that Harry couldn't see her before she was ready. He laughed at her silliness but was secretly very excited. So after taking a nice shower and applying all the proper accouterments he headed back into his room and put on his neatly pressed dress robes and headed down to the common room. Already waiting for him was the corsage he had ordered for Hermione and he picked it up and sat on the sofa to wait. A few minutes later there was a gentle cough behind him announcing his dates arrival. Harry stood up and turned around then nearly fell back onto the sofa. Standing before him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Hermione was wearing a silky red dress with a one shoulder top. It had lace patterns that speckled up and down the side to reveal a teasing bit of skin and absolutely clung to every one of her curves. It was all topped off by her hair which was flowing in soft curls, a diamond bracelet and a pair of strappy matching heals. "Mione you look absolutely incredible," he said not being able to take his eyes off of her.

"You've never called me that before," she said blushing at him.

"Sorry I know you hate when people try and shorten your name."

"No don't, I like it when you do it," she said as he placed the corsage on her wrist.

He then offered his arm to her and together they made their way down to the entrance to the great hall. They saw many students filing in but just as they were about to enter Minerva grabbed them, "No you two will come in here please." She led them into a classroom where they found all of the Oder and the DA. Hermione ran over and gave a big hug to Ron who seemed to be in a bit of shock to see the two of them holding hands. Harry made his way around the room greeting everyone but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ginny. She was looking equally stunning to Hermione in her own red dress which was strapless and topped around the bust with white gems.

He made his way over and gave her a hug, "I thought you and Seamus were just friends," he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe this dress is for someone else," she whispered back and they pulled back and grinned mischievously at one another. After breaking up all the conversations with a clearing of the throat that only McGonagall could achieve Minerva then explained what was going to happen. She would call them all in as groups and last would be the trio together. She headed into the hall and a few minutes later she began to call them in. First it was Aberforth followed by Hagrid and Madam Maxine. Minister Kingsley was next followed by the Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy. Next began the DA with Angelina and Katie Bell. Next up was George and Lee followed by Dean, Seamus, Lavender and the Patil twins. Neville, Luna and Ginny where the last out before the trio, holding hands as they marched triumphantly into the hall before Minerva called in the trio. By the time they walked in with Harry in the middle the entire room was roaring. They smiled and nodded at everyone before taking their seats at the head table. With that the feast began followed by dancing. The night was spent reconnecting with old friends as throngs of people made their way past the trio. Harry was thankful to see that Hermione and Ron were getting their fair shake as they had done so much for him. Hermione spent much of the night with her hand under the table on Harry's leg and at every possible moment she gave him a teasing squeeze with his only available response being to tickle her slightly in the midsection. "So when did this happen?" Ron asked motioning to the secretive hands under the table during one of their few moments alone.

"The day we decided to come back here," Harry told his friend a bit uneasily, unsure of how he would respond.

"And my sister?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Harry replied.

"I'll bet it bloody well is," Ron stated but a grin came over his lips. "Just don't cheese them both of at the same time now mate. I can't handle two crying woman coming at me."

"So you're okay with this?" Harry asked.

"Eh, I thought I loved ya Hermione but we never would have worked, we both know that. But hey, always remember who kissed her first," Ron said smiling. "Besides Katie's been helping out at the shop a lot and her and I have been gettin' on pretty well lately."

"That's fantastic Ron," Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, we'll just have to see how it goes," he replied before they were pulled away from each other by another crowd of people all wanting to hear their story.

As it neared 10PM Minerva gathered everyone to the center of the hall and made another announcement. "It has always been thought to keep the walls of the Great Hall bare as it was the one place in the castle where all where equal, no one above the rest but I think we can all agree that today we find ourselves drawn together by four very significant groups. First," she said waving her wand to one wall and they watched as a sheet fell to reveal a new portrait, "The Order of the Phoenix who never gave up hope for 18 long years." Everyone gave another round of applause. "Second," she continued with another wave as all eyes followed her movement to another wall, "Dumbledore's Army who scoffed at the notion that their youth meant that they could not fight for what is right." Another round of applause followed, "Third," and there was another flick and another painting revealed, "Our intrepid trio that through it all fought for what they knew was right no matter who or what tried to stand in their way." There was yet another round of applause as the trio hid their faces. "And finally," another flick, another falling sheet, "To the leaders of men without whom we could not be here," she said. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore with his arms around a smiling Severus Snape. Seeing those faces, one of his mentor and one of his sworn enemy smiling and laughing together brought everything back to Harry and he quickly was overcome with emotion. He fell to the ground and began to sob. As all around continued to applaud only Hermione realized what was wrong. Quickly she grabbed Harry and led him out of the hall, telling Kingsley to wish everyone a good evening for them.

She led them up the stairs to their private common room and sat down a still lightly sobbing Harry on the sofa before conjuring him a glass of water handing it to him. She sat down beside him and let him cry for a bit more until he finally began to calm down, "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Snape and Dumbledore, together," he said softly. "It's just still hard to understand."

"Harry what happened after you left the shrieking shack that night?"

"Everything," he said, taking another drink of water. He knew it was time to tell his story. She deserved to know, she had been there through everything else. "Everything and nothing all at once."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Snape loved my mom," he began. "Since they were kids he loved her. That was the start of the memory he left for me. They lived close. He was the one that told her she was a witch. They were friends, went to Hogwarts together but grew apart. Snape starting hanging out with the other Death Eaters and my mom with my dad. Snape hated my dad. Jealousy I guess but he never stopped loving my mom." Harry took a big breath and continued. "When he left school he joined up with Riddle, quickly became a loyal servant. Years later he heard Trelawny make that prophecy, well, part of it anyway. But when he told Riddle and Riddle made to go after my mum he tried to stop him. Begged him even, he didn't want her dead. He told Dumbledore before Riddle got to my parents. That's why they were in hiding, Snape had betrayed Riddle but my parents just put their trust in the wrong guy. The night he killed my parents he made a mistake. He didn't mean to but he made me into a horcrux. Dumbledore realized it but never told me. Dumbledore really did plan his death with Snape. He was dying from the beginning of the year, after he tried to put the ring or the resurrection stone on to bring back his family. Just before he died he told Snape that I had to die to finish Riddle and that was the only way it could be done. Snape fought for me but Dumbledore insisted. So he showed me the memory and left it at that."

"That's why you were in the forest, you weren't running, you were going so that he could kill you, so that the war could end," she said, her eyes in awe.

"I knew you guys would try and stop me, but it had to end that way so I left without telling anyone. I finally opened the snitch and found the resurrection stone, talked to Sirius, Lupin and my parents. They stayed with me until I found Riddle. Didn't take him long, I didn't even put my wand up, he shot Avada Kadava at me and everything went white." Hermione was now the one in tears.

"I started looking around and noticed that things kept coming into view. I was at Kings Cross and finally Dumbledore was there and we began to talk. He told me about the last horcrux, we talked about love. Finally we both realized that I had a choice. I could move on, take the train and leave this life. Or I could go back, and hopefully finish him once and for all. So that was it, I didn't really have a choice see, I just did what was right."

"But not what was easy," Hermione finished for him. "Harry do you realize how amazing you are? No one could have done what you did Harry. No one could have made that choice. You chose to die so that the rest of us could live. And then to top it off you came back to make sure it ended."

"Mione it wasn't a choice, I had to…" he started.

"…No you didn't " she interrupted. "Harry you had done your part. Everyone else would have boarded the train and moved on, would have let someone else finish the job. Dying once would have been one time too many for anyone else. But you came back to save us all, you came back." With that she took his head in her hands and leaned in and placed her lips upon his. The passion contained in that kiss was unlike any either of them had ever felt before. Her arms went around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. They kissed like that for several minutes, each feeling a deeper and deeper connection for the other. A bead of sweat dropped from his brow as he finally noticed how hot it had become. She must have noticed it too as she brought her arms around and slid her hands into his jacket and slid it off his arms. He leaned back and smiled at her and saw her biting her lower lip. He then watched as she reached up behind her back and unzipped her dress. This caused the top of her dress to fall loose. She pulled her arm from the strap and the top of the dress fell to reveal a white strapless bra with black lace.

"Hermione you don't have to…" he began. But she put a finger to his mouth to stop him from talking. Then reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. A minute later she had it off and she then pulled him to his feet. She leaned up and began to kiss him passionately again, clawing lightly at his now bare chest as he ran his hands over her nearly bare back. A minute or so later though he felt as she reached down and began to fumble with his fly. As she got the button undone he reached down and found the back of her dress. She pulled on his zipper and he pushed on her dress. As they both bent down to take off their shoes and in Harry's case socks he looked over to see she had on an incredibly sexy pair of pink panties with a darker pink lace trim. She smiled at him as they stood back up and she took his hand. She led him up the stairs and into his room. There she grabbed him again and they kissed with even more passion than before. It didn't take long for Hermione to reach her hands down the sides of Harry's boxers and yank them over his member and down to the floor. Now completely exposed he went for Hermione's panties as hers went for her bra. Soon they had her naked as well and they both took a moment to take each other in.

Hermione grabbed Harry's wand from his bedside table and pointed it towards her completely bald slit. "Contrivo," she said which, Harry knew from that horribly awkward sex-ed class they had all been forced to take in their fifth year, acted as a form of contraception. She set his wand back on the table and began to climb onto the bed. She smiled a sexy little smile at him before beckoning him over with her finger. He climbed onto the bed and climbed up between her legs. He leaned down and began to kiss her as his weight fell on top of her. From there natural instincts took over. Everything about them seemed to fit. As they kissed they wiggled around a bit until the head of his cock naturally met with her slit. Naturally he slowly slipped inside of her as she held him like a perfect glove. They made love that night for hours each climaxing on several occasions. Finally they fell asleep, still nude in each other's arms, as their bodies , like everyone else about them, just fell in the perfect way.


	7. Chapter 7: Hermione Knows Best

**Chapter 7: Hermione Knows Best**

The next morning Harry woke up to see Hermione sitting up beside him. She had put her bra and knickers back on but other than that she was still as they had fallen asleep. "Good morning gorgeous," she said smiling down at him.

"Morning Beautiful, how'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Never better," she replied smiling.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

She gazed down at him for a minute seemingly contemplating what to say next. Harry got nervous, _she regrets it,_ he thought, _I shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that._ "Harry last night you shared something very personal with me," she began.

"Yeah and it was great but if you don't want to…" he quickly tried to spit out.

"No Harry not that," she said interrupting him. "No that, that was amazing. No I mean the things you told me… about that night."

"Oh, well I mean, you deserved to know," he replied, his heartbeat returning to normal.

"And so do you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"The hatred in her eyes is what I'll always remember most," she began as Harry sat up and wrapped he arm around her shoulder and she slunk back into him. "After they led you and Ron away she just stared at me for a minute. I think she was hoping I'd crack just from her stare. It was hard not to. Up until then I didn't really understand what real evil was. I knew what we were doing was right but I'd never faced Voldemort."

"Riddle," Harry said quietly. "His name was Tom Riddle, don't give him any other honor."

"Sorry, I'd never faced Riddle so I guess I didn't really grasp what he was all about. I thought I did but I didn't, not until she looked into my eyes. She hated me, and everything I stood for. She threw me to the floor at the feet of Draco and pulled out her knife. I looked up at Draco for help but he just hid his eyes from me. She climbed on top of me, holding me down with her body weight. She demanded that I tell her how we had gotten into her vault. She leaned down and breathed into my ear and demanded to know what else we had taken. When I first refused was when she first cut me and I screamed. I tried not to but the blade seemed to just bring it out of me. She kept demanding that I tell her but I kept refusing. Finally I spat in her face. That's when she wrote this," she said holding up her arm to show Harry the word he had watched bleed that night. It was still very clear all these months later, 'MUDBLOOD' it was as if she was branded. Harry pulled it up to his lips and lightly kissed the word. Hermione sighed lovingly and continued. "I thought I was done for. I didn't see how anyone could help me. All I could think about was how much I let you down, how I would never see you or my family ever again. I just couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment. After everything we had done, after all the things we had tried this is where it was going to end," she said trying to hold back the tears. "But then there you were, my hero as always fighting to save me."

Harry remembered back to that night, the worst of his life, even worse than when he had walked to his own death. "Dobby was the hero," he said. "He's the one that freed us. He's the one that saved us all."

"Yeah but that's the thing about it all Harry. He was a hero but without you there never would have been a Dobby to fight for wizards. There never could have been a Ron to destroy that horcrux when it attacked you or a Neville to stand up to Snape and the Carrows. Everything we fought for, everything we stood for was because you refused to give up in what you believed."

"I always had help," Harry said again.

"But only because you did what was right, that's the only reason any of us were ever there. Harry one of these days I'm going to convince you just how amazing you are."

"I'm only amazing because I have amazing people by my side and yeah, maybe that's because I allow it, that is after all the power I had that Riddle could never fathom. I loved and therefore was loved in return and for some reason now the one I loved most sits beside me."

"Wearing only her knickers," Hermione said playfully.

"Well that certainly is a nice bonus," he said smiling.

"Harry I don't know about you but I could sure use a bath right about now."

"Okay," Harry replied frowning at the thought of his love leaving his side.

Hermione climbed out of bed and unhooked her bra again and threw it and her knickers at Harry before she turned to him and said, "Aren't you coming?" Harry nearly jumped out of bed as he followed Hermione into their bathroom. They shared a lovely bath, making sure to wash each other off before they finally climbed out and made their way down to the great hall for brunch.

The castle was still abuzz about the previous nights events. Even Ginny, who was usually quite sullen about most things lately, couldn't keep a smile off her face. As they sat down Ginny, Luna and Hermione began a hushed conversation and Harry had the uneasy feeling that it was about him as he seemed to be getting several figurative glances from Ginny. Trying to distract himself from it he turned to Neville, "So how are your classes going for you so far?"

"Oh boy it's so great not to be so behind in everything. I mean I always had Herbology but now I feel like I have a big advantage in your class as well as Transfiguration. I'm still daft at Potions but at least that's the only things I'm no good at."

"Well you're certainly doing well in my class. You're picking up things faster than anyone, it's really brilliant."

"Thanks," Neville replied blushing a bit. "So where did you and Hermione get off to last night?" he asked. "I didn't see you after the portraits were revealed."

It was all Harry could do to keep his face in check, "Oh we uh went for a walk around the lake. I was getting a little stuffy with all the people in there," he said, spouting out the first thing he could think of.

"Hmm, funny we didn't see you," Neville stated. "Luna and I went for a bit of a stroll around the lake as well," he said, his ears turning slightly red.

"Oh well we must have just missed you then," Harry said still praying his excuse would hold. As much as he liked Neville he just didn't think he was ready to have the type of friendship with him where they told each other about their personal lives as he sure knew he didn't want to hear about the kind of things he and Luna had done on their stroll about the lake. Luckily for Harry Luna came up at that moment and sat beside Neville and immediately drew his attention to her and Harry was finally able to breathe a little easier. Harry decided that it would be a good time to go get some quidditch practice in.

"Oh mind if I join you?" Neville asked?

"Are you thinking of trying out?" Harry asked.

"Well I was thinking about it. I mean with Ron gone you'll need a new Keeper and well Gran bought me a Nimbus 2001 after the battle and I've been practicing."

"That's brilliant," Harry said. "Of course come along."

He leaned down and gave Hermione a light kiss on the cheek, avoiding Ginny's eyes at all costs. "We'll be down in a little while. I'm sure Ginny would love to come practice as well but we have some girl talk to do first," she said as Harry quickly made his way out of the hall followed closely by Neville.

Neville hadn't been lying, he had certainly been practicing. Harry did his best to put him through the ringer and he was able to stop everything Harry threw at him. While Harry was certainly more adept as a seeker he had become a fair chaser during his years of practice so it was becoming all the more impressive. Sure enough after they had been out for nearly 40 minutes Hermione, Ginny and Luna finally arrived on the pitch. Ginny quickly ducked into the locker room to change and get her broom while Hermione and Luna headed for the stands. Once on their brooms everything that had always been right about Harry and Ginny came back. It was as if in the air the weight that surrounded the two of them lately stayed on the ground as they tossed the quaffel back and forth and after Neville. Ginny had a bit more success getting it past Neville than Harry had but he still managed to hold his own. After another two hours of flying the three of them finally dismounted their brooms. Harry and Neville ducked into the boys locker room while Ginny went to the girls to change and store their brooms. Emerging from the locker rooms they all marched slowly back into the castle, enjoying the last few minutes of sunlight.

As they made their way into the castle Hermione pulled Harry back a bit, "It's time for you and Ginny to talk," she stated.

"About what?" he asked.

"About anything and everything," she stated.

"Why must you always speak in code?" he asked rolling his eyes in jest.

"Why must you always be such a boy," she replied rolling her eyes as well.

"Last night that seemed to be something you quite enjoyed," he snickered.

"Only the anatomy," she teased.

"Okay well pretend I'm stupid then," he said laughing.

"Oh fine," she said exasperated. "She needs a friend."

"Aren't you and Luna her friends?" he asked.

"She doesn't need one that will try and explain everything away the way I do, or one that will blame it on nargles," she said holding back a smile. "She needs to feel the tenderness that only a boy can give a girl."

"You want me to get all tender with her?" he asked.

"Well yes and whatever that leads to that leads to. Harry when you and I got together we both knew that there was still something there between you and Ginny that needed to be explored. You and I have had plenty of time now to explore everything and I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be happier."

"You would be right about that," he replied smiling.

"Yes but I know there's still something there with Ginny and let me repeat what I said from the beginning, I am completely okay with that. Harry what you and I have goes so far beyond the typical boyfriend, girlfriend relationship that so many of our peers share, like Neville and Luna have right now. We are so connected that I can feel the connection that still exists between you and her."

"Well yeah, I mean there's still so much left unsaid between us," Harry pointed out.

"Exactly," she replied. "Look Ginny is my best friend and I love her dearly. I cannot in good conscious hold back the types of feelings that you and I share from her and I know that you possess so much love that we could both feel it completely."

"So you really want me to put it all out there with her. You want me to open myself up to her and allow myself to see what love is there."

"Yes. Harry last night we shared something so unbelievably special and I know now that I will love you for the rest of my life and I know that you will love me in the same way. But that doesn't mean that you cannot also love Ginny. When Dumbledore told you that the power you had that Riddle did not was love he wasn't lying. Love just radiates from you I want you to share that power."

"So I'm going on a date with my ex-girlfriend."

"Well I don't know that I would call her your ex but yes, you're going on a date with Ginny."

"Tell me again why I put up with all your crazy shenanigans?" he asked smiling.

"Because you know I know 1000 spells to cause you never ending pain," she replied.

"Oh I thought it was because you have a cute butt," he said laughing.

"Oh Harry," she said blushing.

"So just how do you recommend I do all this?"

"You'll do it next weekend," she replied. "It's my Aunts birthday and I thought I'd surprise my family and come home."

"You're gonna leave me alone for a whole weekend?" he sniffed.

"Just one night," she replied. "The party is on Saturday afternoon so I'll leave in the morning and be back Sunday after brunch," she said grinning at his foolishness. "I'll talk to Ginny, something tells me she'll be easier to convince then you," she finished.

Harry just smiled and finally they made their way into the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room where Ginny, Luna and Neville were setting up their gobstones sets. With Luna and Neville there Hermione made no attempt to talk to Ginny and all Harry could do was grin at the redhead any time they made eye contact. The five of them spent the rest of the evening battling each other until Harry and Hermione excused themselves, saying they had to go to their library to finish up their lesson plans for the week. When they got back to their room they did indeed go to the library but their lesson plans somehow wound up on the floor... where they were soon joined by their clothes.


	8. Chapter 8: A Trip Through the Past

**Chapter 8: A Trip Through The Past**

The next week was a bit of a struggle. As they had been so busy during the weekend Harry and Hermione had neglected their teaching duties. As such they spent most of the week playing catch-up. It wasn't until Thursday that Hermione finally was able to talk to Ginny and as they lay in Harry's bed that night cuddling she said, "Well that was harder than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, tenderly stroking Hermione's hair.

"Apparently I'm the only one that sees that logic in all this," she stated.

"Love, I think you're the only one who sees logic in most things," he said laughing.

"You may have a point," she replied. "Well it's just the same. You're all set for Saturday."

"And you're still sure about this?" he asked.

"Harry of course I am. After talking to her I am more sure than ever that this is what she needs."

"Well I'm glad I can be so transferable," he said laughing and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day after finishing up his last class Harry made use of his freedom and jumped on his broom for a quick trip to make some arrangements for his date with Ginny as well as a few extra things for Hermione. That night he had Kreacher make up a special dinner for he and Hermione that they ate in front of the fire. They made love that night in front of the fire as Hermione put it, as a sendoff and a reminder of what he was coming back to.

The next morning Hermione quickly packed a small bag and before Harry had even gotten out of bed, had kissed him on the lips and headed off. After throwing on some clothes he headed down to the great hall for brunch and found Neville, Luna, and Ginny picking at there food. "Oi, Harry, where's Hermione?" Neville asked.

"She went to her nieces birthday party," he replied.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked.

Harry stole a glace at Ginny who had apparently not told her friends of their plan so he decided to keep their secret, "Oh well I had some work to do for McGonagall," he quickly lied.

"Oh well I was gonna get some practice in for tryouts tomorrow and I was gonna teach Luna how to fly. Did you want to come along?" he asked looking at Ginny.

"Umm thanks but no. I have some homework to finish up and Harry and I have to plan for tryouts later," she replied.

"Oh well sounds like you two have exciting days planned," Neville said sarcastically. "Gosh it feels good to actually be ahead for a change," he said glowing as Luna snuggled up to him.

"Yes well you two have fun and I wouldn't worry to much about tryouts," Harry replied. "Just fly like you did last week and you'll be just fine."

"Thanks but I still better practice. You ready Luna?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she replied and they headed off.

"Plan for tryouts?" Harry asked grinning, once they were alone. "You mean to go with the plans we finished on the train right in front of them?"

"Oh yeah like you were any better, tell me, what exactly is McGonagall having you do?" she asked smiling.

"Hey I figured they knew what was going on," he stated. "It was the best I could come up with on the fly."

"Yeah well I couldn't quite come up with a way to explain why you and I were going on a date," she replied. "You know your girlfriend really is mental."

"Hey she was your best friend before she was my girlfriend," he snapped back playfully.

"Well she was your best friend before she was my best friend," she retorted.

"Okay fine, we'll just agree that she's completely mental.'

"Sounds fair," she said smiling.

"Alright then I need to go shower, how long do you need to get ready?" he asked.

"That depends, what are we doing?" she asked.

"Can't tell you that, but we'll be outside some so dress comfortably. We'll be back before it get's cold out," he replied.

"Okay then, can you give me and hour?"

"That'll be fine, meet me by the portrait to my room in an hour," he stated.

"Okay sounds good," she stated before running off.

At a much slower pace Harry got up and headed for his room. He took his time showering and getting ready before he packed up a bag with some snacks and his invisibility cloak and left them with his Firebolt and headed down to the portrait. As he waited for Ginny he had a brief chat with Dumbledore about how things were going as he probed for any dirt on McGonagall. With him not budging Ginny arrived with her bag and Harry led her into the room.

"Did you know that as a professor I can grant any student permission to leave the school grounds?" he asked as they walked into the common room.

"Really, that's cool," she replied though clearly a bit skeptical.

Harry pulled out his wand, "I, Professor Harry James Potter do hereby grant Ginevra Molly Weasley permission to leave the school grounds for studying purposes from this moment until 6PM," he said and with a wave of his wand he shot a blue light at her.

"Studying purposes?" she asked.

"Would you prefer I give the real reason?" he asked.

"No that's fine," she snickered.

"Okay then, follow me if you please," he said and he led her up into his room. As they walked into it Ginny looked a bit nervous but Harry quickly reassured her, "This is the easiest way for us to get out of the castle without anyone seeing us," he said as he grabbed his broom and pulled out the invisibility cloak and walked over to the window. She relaxed and climbed on behind Harry and helped him pull the cloak over both of them.

With that Harry kicked off and they zoomed out of the window and over the grounds. As they passed over the wall Harry felt Ginny shudder behind him, "Don't worry, that's just the protective enchantments," he stated referring to the cooling sensation that he knew she was experiencing. She relaxed back against him and he continued out over the countryside.

"Where are we going?" she asked into his ear.

"Don't worry, you'll see," he replied. A minute or so later when he was sure they were out of earshot of any but the rabbits below he turned back to her and instructed, "Hold tight." He felt her grab tight onto him and he slid his wand out and closed his eyes and concentrated. After the familiar pulling sensation had vanished he opened his eyes and saw that he had been successful.

He touched down on the small back patio of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, "Harry what on earth are we doing here?" Ginny asked.

"This is where it started," he said as he packed away his broomstick and tapped the lock and opened the door.

"This is where what started?" Ginny whispered as she looked inside.

"Don't worry, the portraits gone. Turns out Kreacher was able to do it in about a second once he liked us. Supposedly he's been cleaning the place up since the battle. Let's see how he's done." Together they walked inside to a whole new home. Gone was the drab wall paper and awful elf heads. In their place was brightly colored walls and pictures of Harry and his friends. As they walked around marveling at Kreacher's work it felt as though the whole house opened up.

"Does Master approve?" Kreacher asked sneaking up behind them when they entered the parlor.

"Yes Kreacher, it's wonderful," he replied, patting him on the head. He bowed and disappeared.

"I still don't get what we're doing here," Ginny repeated as the sat down to the lunch Kreacher had provided.

"When we fled the wedding this was the first place we found safety," he replied as they began to eat. "This is where we came to escape. This is where we came to hide. You can't tell now because unfortunately Kreacher has done a little too well with his job but I meant this to represent that trapped feeling you used to get when in this place."

"I'm still not sure I'm following," she responded.

"Ginny right now you're hiding in plain sight. When your brother, Hermione and I were here we weren't acting, we were hiding from the fight, right here in plain sight."

Ginny sat down on one of the sofas, "I just don't know what's next for me," she said softly. "I mean during the war there was always action, but what now? I can't work for George, I don't want to replace Fred."

"You don't have to," Harry replied sitting beside her and gently rubbing the small of her back. "You have the whole world at your fingertips just waiting for you, in fact…" he said as he reached down and grabbed her hand before closing his eyes and concentrating again. A second later he opened his eyes to see a huge foyer still chewing their sandwiches.

"Now where are we?" Ginny asked, just getting her baring back.

"I know it doesn't look like it but this is the Ministry. Kingsley had it completely remodeled after he took over."

"Harry, that's you," she stated pointing at the impossible to miss statue of Harry holding out his wand.

"Yeah Kingsley said that people insisted on it. I guess if it helps people remember the peace then I can live with it," he replied.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked.

"This is where we first took action," he replied as people bustled about around them. "We fought Umbridge. We fought the establishment. We started to take back what was ours."

"You've been spending too much time with Hermione," she said grinning. "What does any of that have to do with me?"

"Ginny you need to take back control of your life," he said taking her arms and looking into her eyes. "Fred is gone but that doesn't mean you have to be. Look around this room, look at the progress we have made. Look to the future instead of looking for the past."

"But what if I don't know how to do that?" she asked.

"Ahh," Harry growled before holding her tight and closing his eyes to concentrate.

A moment later he opened his eyes and looked around. This place was the first to have not changed at all since he had been here last.

"What's this next stop on our little journey?" Ginny asked with a mix of humor and frustration as she looked around the dense forest.

"This is where we ran to take action," Harry said looking out over the rocky cliff. For nearly three months we ran to places like this. Yes we were hiding, yes we weren't taking direct action, but for the first time we were out making our own decisions. We were free to do as we pleased and we made the choice to move forward rather than look back. Ginny it's okay to hide sometimes; it's okay to escape. But you have to be looking forward into the wide world before us, otherwise you're just stuck."

"When I look out over this I can see hope, I can see clearly, but I still can't feel it, it still feels dark."

Harry just shook his head again and grasped her hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked to the place he had seen so many times in his nightmares. "This is dark Ginny," he said motioning to the remains of his childhood home in Godrics Hollow. "This is death, this is hopeless. This is where we were almost beaten. This is where we began to think that all was lost," he said huffing.

"Harry it's horrible," she replied gazing at the horrific scene before her.

"Yes and this is where we would have ended up if we had given in, if we had let Riddle beat us. It was after this that Hermione talked about just staying on the run forever but it was then that we decided we must act," he said before quickly grabbing her hand, closing his eyes and with a pop he opened his eyes again. Without saying a word he pulled out his Firebolt, pulled Ginny on and zoomed off. In no time he was flying them over the castle walls and back up through his window. When they landed he climbed off and led her back over to the window that looked out over the grounds.

"And this," Harry began motioning to everything around him. "Well this is the end, or maybe it's the begging. I guess it just depends on what side of the coin you choose to fall. This is where heroes were made and where heroes died, but most importantly it's where heroes will truly live on forever." Ginny was in tears now as she looked out over the grounds. "We can't allow those lives that were lost that night to be wasted." He thought back to Lupin's words to him when he had used the resurrection stone. "They died so that those of us left may have the chance to live a happier life."

"But why did they have to die?" Ginny asked now sobbing. "Why them and not us?" she asked.

"I've been asking myself that very question for years. I should have died at least a dozen times that night, probably dozens more over the years. Why should I be allowed to live? I've asked myself that hundreds of times and do you know what I've come up with?" he asked.

"What?" she asked looking up at him through the tears.

"This," he replied and he grabbed onto the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. In that moment they fell back to where they had been during those blissful months together. Their arms wrapped around one another as their bodies melted together. They kissed passionately like that for several minutes until Harry finally pulled back. "That is love," he said gazing down into her eyes. "That is why we're here and what has kept us going when Riddle failed."

"I feel it, I know it's there, but it's just hard to believe in it sometimes," she replied, a single tear still trickling down her cheek.

"Then believe in me," he replied. "Because Ginny Weasley I love you and no matter how much I love Hermione as well I will still always love you," he said giving her a brief passionate kiss again.

She looked up into his green eyes and found what he was talking about, "I said before that I never gave up on you Harry. I never will," she said and they melted together again for another kiss. This one didn't end after a few minutes. In fact it was only broken as they pulled each other's shirts off before falling onto the bed. Harry made sure that Ginny knew exactly what love meant that night, over and over again.


	9. Chapter 9: Try Something Out

**Chapter 9: Try Something Out**

It was nearly 10:00AM when Harry finally arose the next morning. He looked over at a still slumbering Ginny before gingerly untangling himself from her and putting on his glasses. He made a quick call to Kreatcher and before long the elf was delivering a try of tasty looking pastries, the smell of which finally awakened Ginny from her slumber. "Morning Beautiful," he said grinning at her.

"Beautiful, do you really think Hermione would want you calling me that?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Well since all of this was her idea in the first place I'm pretty sure she'd be okay with it. Besides, can't a guy just notice a pretty girl, especially a pretty naked girl," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah about that, any idea where my clothes are?" she asked holding the covers up to her bare chest.

Harry walked over and grabbed the neat pile of clothes that had been placed on his trunk and handed them to Ginny. "Here love," he said before going to get the tray.

As he was walking back towards the bed he couldn't quite take his eyes off of Ginny's body as she pulled her bra and knickers back on before pulling her shirt and pants back over herself. "You know a girl always knows when she's being gawked at right?" she asked grinning over at Harry.

"Well you know, it was dark last night. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any weird moles or something," he said chuckling before Ginny hit him with a pillow.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in bed, eating their breakfast and discussing that afternoons tryouts when Hermione walked into the room. "Morning Mione," Harry said getting to his feet and giving Hermione a soft kiss on the lips.

"Morning babe," she replied smiling and blushing.

"Oh God you two are insufferable," Ginny said, whipping off her face before coming over to great Hermione. "Harry I swear if you ever call me Gin or anything like that you'll find yourself Bat-Bogied," she said with a smirk.

"Oh I think it's cute," Hermione said smiling.

"Well good, he can get that out of his system with you," Ginny replied.

"So I'm assuming you two had a fun date?" Hermione asked smiling at the two of them.

"Well the end was certainly fun. You're right love, he does know all the right moves," Ginny said with a smirk towards Hermione.

"Oh I know, and he claims that I was his first," she replied grinning.

"Are you two really going to stand here and rate my performance with me standing right here?" Harry asked.

"Well I'd give you an 'A' if it helps," Ginny replied giggling.

"Oh yes, it could certainly be in the running for your best subject," Hermione offered.

"I'm never talking to either of you again," Harry said grinning and shaking his head and starting to walk towards the door.

"Oh no Harry you stay. I need to go get cleaned up and ready for tryouts. Something tells me Hermione will want to give you a proper good morning," Ginny called.

"If he's late for tryouts please don't hold it against him," Hermione mentioned.

Now it was Ginny's turn to shake her head before walking over to Harry and leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Thank you so much for everything. I'll never forget it," she whispered to him. "See you later love," she said to Hermione before making her way down the stairs.

Finding themselves alone again Hermione turned to Harry, "You did good babe. I haven't seen her that happy since before Dumbledore died," she said as she walked over to him and they wrapped their arms around one another.

"Well she definitely needed it. I actually feel bad for not realizing just how down she was," he replied.

"So do you love her still?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes apologetically as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry," he stated.

"Harry no, don't you dare be. Do you still love me?" she asked.

"More than ever," he said smiling brightly at her.

"Well then we are completely fine. I can feel even more love radiating from you then I could before. It's quite remarkable really and it is also making it very difficult to keep from pulling you onto that bed right now," she said enthusiastically.

"Well don't let me stop you," he said and he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. It sure was a good thing he had his own personal house elf because he sure was messing up the sheets a lot recently.

...

Later that afternoon Harry and Ginny stood in front of a crowd of 75 or so of their fellow Gryffindors, having already weeded out the members of other houses that had tried to sneak through with the help of Professor McGonagall, ready to begin tryouts.

"Alright," Ginny began. "It seems only fair to be honest with you, chances are only two of you lot will be making the team. While we will be trying out for all spots, save my chaser spot, we do return four other people that have been on the team before so if you have any designs on beating them out you had better be on top form." Jimmy Peaks, Ritchie Coote and Demelza Robins all smiled and nodded at each other from the front of the crowd. "So first up we need to find ourselves some chasers. Those wishing to try out for chaser come this way." With that more than half of the group peeled off and Ginny quickly separated them into smaller groups. She sent Harry to the hoops and blew her whistle for the first group to begin. The first several groups were quite pitiful as even Harry, who out of all the positions was probably the worst at keeper still managed to save every attempt that came his way. Most of the time those trying out where just struggling to stay on their brooms and hold the quaffle at the same time let alone try and find the goal. But after a few groups there were some signs of improvement. Demelza came up and showed everyone how it was done properly as she wizzed several goals passed a diving Harry. The group working with her seemed to be clicking as well as Seamus outstripped the bludgers to find his mark a few times as well. After announcing Seamus and Demelza as the teams chasers Ginny next called for beaters. Only two first years came up to tryout against Jimmy and Ritchie but it quickly became clear that it wouldn't have mattered who they came up against, Jimmy and Ritchie were in top form, their accuracy and power improving greatly since Harry had last seen them play. Next up Ginny asked for those that wished to try out for seeker. Harry walked forward and all around just stared at him in wonder. "Okay then," Ginny announced grinning at Harry. "Harry I guess we'll take you."

"Thanks," he said smiling back at her.

"Alright that just leaves keeper," Ginny announced and the 10 remaining students including Neville stepped up. Two at a time Ginny sent them up to guard the hoops while the chasers tried to score and the beaters and Harry tried to distract. Several did okay with following the quaffle around but most really struggled with the distractions Jimmy, Richie and Harry were throwing their way. Finally, after a miraculous save that Neville made while still talking to Harry the choice was made. Ginny thanked everyone for coming before leading her team into the locker room. "Well done everyone, well done. With this year being the celebration year I don't think there's a better way to celebrate then with that Quidditch Cup but we know everyone else will be gunning for us. We'll start practice this week and I expect everyone to study their playbook.

With that everyone began to file out of the locker room but Ginny lightly grabbed Harry's arm and held him back. "Are you and Hermione still okay?" she asked once everyone else had left.

"Oh yeah, remember this was all her idea in the first place."

"Oh good, you two really are great together."

"Yeah it seems to be working out, though this whole thing is getting a little weird."

"It is. I mean I know Hermione has her plan but I sure don't understand what exactly she's playing at right now," Ginny stated.

"No I don't think anyone does but her," he replied grinning.

"Harry, do you think you could make yourself scarce for the evening. I think I really need to talk to Hermione."

"Of course Beautiful," he replied. "I can always use more time to get ready for my classes this week. Someone kept me pretty busy yesterday," he said grinning.

"Oh stop," she replied and he pulled her in for a brief kiss.

"Go talk to Hermione and please do figure out what she has up her sleeve in terms that a normal sane person can understand," he said grinning.

"I'll do my best," she replied and they left the locker room together and headed back to the castle.


End file.
